Andradia
is a main location of the Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure Series and also the home of many characters. In the trailer of the season, the origin and war of the country has been shown. Andradia is the mythical kingdom and where several mythical creatures lives, mainly dragons. Layout Andradia is a large island full of beautiful flowers, mythological creatures and has a tropical climate. There are three main biomes for the four races. The island is surrounded by a large ocean where there is the kingdom of the aquatic race, the Nayra. Who live in the kingdom of Atlantis. There is also the famous volcano which is said to be where the Dragon of Seira lived. The fire race, the Chameleons, live in a valley near that volcano called Vulcana. A kingdom beyond the clouds called Aveyun is where the celestial race lives, Yungela. The three goddesses, each live on land related to their respective powers. Dragons live on every corner of the island. The Four Races There are four main races in Andradia that represent each element, being they fire, earth, water and air. Some of these races are based on creatures of other mythologies. : Considered the strongest and most skilled race among them, the Chameleons are a half-human, half-reptile creatures which have the same abilities as chameleons. Chameleons are mostly males and few females are seen. They live in the Vulcana Valley next to several dragons. Chameleons can turn into whatever reptile they want. During the war against Kagami, they allied themselves with the Yungelas by order of its remarkable members, Edward and Diana. Ed is the only chameleon presented so far. They are based on Salamanders. : Are half-fish, half-humans aquatic creatures who live in the depths of the Atlantic. Being led by Sirena, the current queen of the Nayras. They are opposed to the Chameleons, most Nayra are women and do not cohabit with dragons because they live underwater. They are the most different race, having gills in the neck and some scales, turquoise skin and black eyes equal to Yungela. So far, no Nayra has been introduced, but Kirigaya Ryouka has several traits of one. They are based on Mermaids. : are half-angel half-demon human-like creatures which live on Aveyun. They all are female and feed of masculine souls. Those creatures are most part neutral, some are good and some are evil. They live in a castle beyond the sky of Andradia and go to both Vulcana and Earth ten times in every two years. The leader of evil Yungelas is Alexandra meanwhile Diana rules the good ones. : Humans (Homo sapiens, ssp. Homo sapiens sapiens) are the only extant members of the subtribe Hominina, a branch of the tribe Hominini belonging to the family of great apes. They are characterized by erect posture and bipedal locomotion; high manual dexterity and heavy tool use compared to other animals; and a general trend toward larger, more complex brains and societies. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human Lugares * : is a valley and the home place of most part of dragons inhabitant by the three goddesses and some humans. Vulcana is located towards the Seira's Vulcan and is the hometown of the race Chameleon. The valley is known as the hottest region of Andradia, this place is where several humans live. * :Atlantis is a kingdom under the sea inhabitant by the Nayras. Unlike the other regions, Atlantis is ruled by a king and a queen and it is also very difficult to see dragons there. Formerly, Atlantis was on the surface but was sunk in the battle against Kagami. Several people liked the new location and because it is in the sea, this is considered the largest region of the whole Andradia. * : is a city in the clouds inhabitance by Yungelas, half-demon half-angels female creatures. Several people believe that Aveyun does not exist, but after seeing a huge crater on the ground and a huge piece of floating land with several black-eyed women flying over that place, it is not difficult to believe in the existence of Yungelas and Aveyun. It is very easy to see dragons there. Aveyun will be the main motfit of Fierce Dragon Pretty Cure. Andrian The language spoken throughout Andradia is Andrian. The language is a bit like Japanese but the writing system is the same as that of Westerners. For almost every word there is an abbreviation consisting of only the penultimate syllable. The "I" is very little used in this language, the "Y" is often replaced. Letters like Z, X, W, or Q do not exist in that language. Trivia *The name "Andradia" means "Island of Mythology" in Andrian. *In the beginning, Andrian was planned to be the language spoken only in Aveyun. References Category:Locations Category:Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure Category:Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure locations